


Hair

by egdelwonk7102



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happens some vague amount of time after Aang defeats Ozai, M/M, Their relationship is still new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egdelwonk7102/pseuds/egdelwonk7102
Summary: Zuko plays with Sokka’s hair while the Gaang is stopped by a river after a troubling visit to a village.





	Hair

“LAND! I thought we’d never stop!” Toph jumped from Appa and landed face-first on the ground. Everyone else slid down his side. They had been flying non-stop for 12 hours. The village they’d stopped in had not been so kind. They put as much distance between them as possible, but they eventually had to stop. Once they found a clearing along a river, they made a quick descent.

“Alright, the sooner we unpack, the sooner we can eat dinner and go to bed.” Sokka warned as he stretched his legs. The past few days had been especially stressful. It had only taken one wrong stop to derail Sokka’s master schedule. He’d planned out their entire mission to Ba Sing Se from the Southern Water Tribe. What should have taken two weeks was quickly turning into three after their most recent stop in a dilapidated Earth Kingdom village held them for five days. Thus, Sokka was rightfully agitated and in sore need of rest.

“Aang, Toph, and I will set up camp if you and Zuko find some food and kindling for the fire.” Katara exhaustion palpable as she stretched her legs..  
“Hey, Zuko and I did it last time so you all have to do it this time!” Sokka was indignant.  
“Yeah, sure. You two just want to get some alone time. Admit it already!” Katara was becoming more on-edge with every passing moment. Aang, sensing her tension, offered a quick solution.

“It’s okay, Katara. Let’s just go find some firewood. A calm, quiet walk in the forest is just what we need after riding on Appa for so long.” He spoke with confidence but was still unsure if she would take the bait.  
“Fine, but only because I need to get away from HIM! And I’m starving! Toph, let’s go.”Katara stormed off to the closest gathering of trees and walked straight into them. Toph followed suit, picking her teeth, not really caring which task she would do.

Aang, happy at his successful attempt at diffusing the situation, glanced back at Zuko and Sokka. Momo landed perfectly on his shoulder. “We’ll be back soon.” His footsteps quieted as he vanished into the thick green of the forest.

Sokka sighed and closed his eyes. He wished that Katara would be a little less annoying and a little more understanding.This is the same wish he’s recited over a hundred times and would undoubtedly recite a hundred times more.

“Zuko. I’ll climb on Appa and hand everyone’s things down to you.” He didn’t wait for a response. Just as quickly as he said it, he disappeared onto the giant saddle which Aang forgot to airbend off of him in the heat of the moment.

One by one, Sokka handed him bed rolls and empty water pouches until there was nothing left. Zuko was silent the entire time--had been since before they landed. He was unsure of how to act in close quarters with his friend-turned-boyfriend when his other friends sat less than five feet away. But now that they’d landed, Zuko still couldn’t find the words he needed to comfort Sokka.

A gentle breeze rustled the leaves and, if only for a moment, gave them solace from Appa’s raucous snoring. They had finished arranging the bed mats and setting up the dinner pot when his snoring suddenly stopped.

“He must be dreaming.” Zuko offered this meager comment in an attempt to lighten the somber mood that began to settle as they ran out of work. Typically, the other group would have already returned with their gatherings.

Sokka didn’t acknowledge Zuko’s words. Instead, he sat on the ground and began to remove his boots. He set them aside and immediately rolled up his pant legs. His expression, though somewhat more relaxed, gave no information to Zuko who was confused by his actions. The confusion intensified as he headed to the river bank. Sokka stopped at its edge, sat down, and gently placed his feet into the cool, rushing water. He gave it a playful kick and tilted his head to the dusking sky. He leaned back on his hands and relieved the massive weight laying on his chest with a single hearty exhale.

Zuko watched him for a few moments, taken aback by his unusual behavior. Sokka must have been extremely stressed for him to not spill out all his frustration. Zuko, after realizing he had no words that would make him feel better, slipped off his boots and rolled up his pants, mimicking Sokka’s process. Hesitantly, he approached Sokka while his eyes followed the rippling of the shirt on his back. He paused when he reached the bank and looked down at Sokka. He took in all of his beauty: smooth skin, perfect lips, and tousled hair slipping from it warrior’s wolf tail.

He settled next to Sokka leaving no space between their thighs. His feet dangled above the water with familiar hesitation. He waited only a second before he plunged them in. He wanted to make Sokka feel better and decided not to waste anymore time.

His right hand rested on Sokka’s right shoulder, yet no reaction. Onto the neck. With trembling fingers, Zuko gingerly cupped his hand and teased the shaved hairs on his nape. Sokka perked up at this gesture; it sent a sensual chill down his spine. He turned his head to Zuko, his eyes wide open. They shared a look of mutual understanding. Sokka knew that Zuko was trying to comfort him and Zuko knew that Sokka didn’t want him to stop.

The water flow slowed. He let his head fall until it hit Zuko’s shoulder. He exhaled again; the air took with it all of the negative energy Sokka held onto for the last few days. Now, he could smell the sweat that lingered on Zuko’s skin from the summer heat. He could smell the languid water as he kicked his feet once more. He stared forward as Zuko watched his lips transform into a quiet smile.

Zuko’s reluctance settled to the river bed and his next move was certain. With his free hand, he removed the ribbon from Sokka’s disheveled hair. The loose locks fell in every direction tickling his cheek. He tangled the ribbon in his fingers and laid his hand on Sokka’s lap. The other hand tangled itself in the mess atop his head; the hair was softer than he had ever imagined.

“Don’t do that. I haven’t washed it in days.” Sokka was clearly enjoying the sensation but felt the need to remind him of the poor hygiene they all endured.  
“I don’t care.” Zuko continued carding his fingers through each lock of hair he could find.

They sat like this for an eternity.

 

Off in the distance, twigs snapped under the weight of three benders. Toph and Katara carried the firewood. Aang, and Momo, carried their harvest: mostly berries with a handful of lychee nuts. They could almost make out their campsite.

“Do you think they’re finished yet?” Katara spoke loudly above their twig-snapping.  
“Shhh, Sugar Queen. They can probably hear you.” Toph jabbed Katara with her elbow.  
“Oh. Do you think they’re finished yet? We gave them enough time, so they better be finished.” This time she whispered just barely loud enough for herself to hear, although Toph and Aang both knew what she said.

Aang and Katara stopped in unison at the edge of the clearing once Sokka and Zuko came into view. Toph, already knowing that they were “finished” and sitting on the river bank, continued walking towards the firepit.

“I think they’re finished.” Aang noted as he walked the same path as Toph.  
Katara glared at him, then at Sokka. But once she saw what Zuko was doing, she lost all her contempt in exchange for relief and happiness in Sokka’s relationship with Zuko.

Neither of them paid attention to the arranging of firewood or preparation food going on behind them. They were content with watching the shifting reds and blues of the sunset and being alone for as long as they can escape what awaits them with the rest of the group.


End file.
